Rooftops
by Maethordhinen
Summary: Everyone Harry loves has died, so after finishing Voldemort he decides to end it.


Rooftops

Maethordhinen

Summary: Harry has lost everyone important to him, and is contemplating committing suicide. Set in Seventh Year, and in 2007. Unlike my other songfics this isn't romance. The song is 'Rooftops' by LostProphets. Will be dark, features suicide. It is very short.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say anything?

"Are you happy now, Riddle, are you happy that you have pissed me off, completely? I will have no problems killing you right now, you worthless son of a bitch!" Harry screamed at Voldemort, who had just killed Ginny, the last person who meant something to him left alive. "Never call me that filthy muggle name!" Voldemort shouted back, both reaching for their wands and shouting the same spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" both Harry and Voldemort shouted at once, forming the connection between their wands. Both wizards were straining heavily trying to force their enemy to submit, Harry thinking of his lost friends, Voldemort thinking of ruling the world. After hours of work Harry finally managed to get the ball of light to Voldemort's wand, causing it to explode with the strain of two killing curses, causing a backlash that ripped Voldemort and all of his followers apart.

Harry found himself left alone, in the rubble of Hogwarts, knowing that everyone he loved was dead. He decided that he would end his life, but he would do it in public, which meant going to Diagon Alley, and making a specatcle to catch everyone's attention. He suddenly apparated to said alley, ensuring that it was a deafening CRACK that announced his arrival, when this happened every eye in the alley turned to him, while he transfigured a stage for himself, as well as ensuring that music would start playing, when the right music did he started singing.

When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say, we've had our fun

Everyone paid their full attention to Harry when he started singing.

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

We're standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

No-one there could work out was happening, why Harry had started singing.

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

The Muggleborns in the alley had started to work out what was going to happen.

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

We're standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

By this point everyone knew what was about to happen, from the fevered whispers of the Muggleborns

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops

Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found

Everyones suspicions were cofirmed when Harry rose his wand, pointing it at his throat.

Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops

Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found

People wanted to approach but found they couldn't, as they completely mesmerised by Harry's singing.

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your

When Harry finished singing people raced towards the stage, but found they were too late when Harry shouted "Diffindo", causing a jet of light to race at his throat, slicing it right through the windpipe. As Harry lay there dying his only thought was that he would be among friends again.


End file.
